Control
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: He succumbed to it. He drowned in the darkness. He never really got out.


**A/N) I am now in love with Luminous 8D**

**Here's another fanfic. Because... well... I was bored and wanted a break from MineCraft okay!? D: Monarch of Madness drove me crazy! D:**

**I don't know whether Luminous remembers his past or not, so I'm going with the idea that he remembers. Okay?**  
**I WANT FREUD IN THIS STORY. -stomps foot childishly- The next best thing is Evan I suppose.**

* * *

Luminous narrowed his eyes with spite as he lifted his staff again. He knew what he was striving for, but he would not, could not break down to it. He couldn't even reach it, for the Empress's sake! He cannot be pure - he will never be pure again. He looked up tiredly at the large monkey - Faust, he believed? How could he get this weak? How, in three hundred years of being trapped in the Black Magician seal, had he grown so _weak?_

He swung his staff upwards; a bolt of black energy rippled out of it... His eyes widened. Black energy? He could feel the darkness pulsing inside of him. It hurt. He closed his eyes and waited for it to end - he wanted, needed it to end. He didn't want to feel this pain of fighting the darkness anymore.

Slowly, he succumbed to it.

_He never really got out._

* * *

Evan tripped over the undergrowth yet again, being the thirteen-year-old he was. Lifting his head in exhaustion, he saw how much higher he had to climb to reach the top. The leaves went on for miles. His head drooped to the ground.

A shout came from above, followed by a merciless cackle along with a monster's distinct scream of pain. But this one didn't end, it went on for ages. Evan's eyes widened. This is cruel. Even if he was a child, he had a good grasp of cruel. This monster was being tortured, for the Empress's sake! Scrambling to his feet and failing miserably, he twisted his fingers into Mir's saddle. Breathlessly he commanded, "Mir, up. I want to see what's going on."

Mir let out a snort of disbelief but flew upwards anyway. Evan caught a glance of black hair, twisting to red.

He stepped off Mir delicately, looking up at the new male that now stood in front of him. The male had a crazed look on his face, and he had bi-colored eyes that seemed familiar. The blue eye was dim, as if there was hardly any life in it, while the red one was alive, blazing with a fire. Blood spattered all over his clothes - were they white? Black? Soaked with blood and turned crimson? In this light, he couldn't tell. Yet there was a dark aura all around him.

Even then, a shred of memory tugged at Evan's mind. It was as if a voice was whispering to him, inside his head.

_"The magician..."_

"Huh?" he murmured to himself, watching the magician torture the large monkey that was called Faust.

_"Of light and dark..."_

Evan breathed out silently. "What?"

_"The one that must find the balance..."_

"Stop wasting time and tell me!" he cried out desperately. The magician noticed his presence and looked upwards, watching Evan with a cunning look.

_"Luminous..."_

"Luminous!" he repeated, instictively knowing that Luminous must be this magician's name. Luminous tilted his head to the side. When he spoke, his voice was low and hostile.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Even without turning, Evan knew that there was a small smirk appearing on Luminous's face. "You... you're one of the heroes... aren't you...?" he whispered.

* * *

Luminous smirked. This kid was smarter than he thought. "Well, they might call me that, but I digress I'm _no_ better than the Black Magician himself. I'm one of the dark ones... don't you _see_?"

Evan's eyes were filled with hope. "_Luminous_! You have to be in there, there has to be a light side of you inside your body!"

"No, no, no," Luminous smiled, shaking his head slowly. "I don't want the light side. It's _weak_... and _annoying_... and it has to be _purged_." As if to prove his point, he raised his hand and summoned an orb, glowing faintly red. "There's no right or wrong in life... after all..." he murmured.

"There's no right or wrong - you have to choose! _Luminous_!" he said desperately. "You've got to choose the light side! Don't make a mistake you'll regret, Luminous!"

"I don't think I'll ever regret this decision, child. What is it to you, anyway? You're just a child with the opportunity to bond with a dragon. Ah. I see, you must be Freud's successor then? I won't regret this decision, Successor, for the light side will not be there to face the consequence."

"Then make your mistake! Make it, and when you do regret it, see if anyone cares!" Evan burst out. "You have to stop making this mistake, Luminous."

Luminous was already walking away.

A smirk was on his face.

"As I told you, child, I won't regret it."

A pause.

"For the light side isn't there anymore for me."

* * *

**A/N) I just love the dark side of Luminous.**

**Okay, I'm going.**

**Is there any spelling mistakes? I went over this but I couldn't see any mistakes. Ehe. D:**

**Off to MineCraft.**


End file.
